life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cuddlecuffs/Episode 4 trailer observations
Been a bit wiped out lately, or I would have been writing this yesterday. Just leaving this here in case anyone would like to discuss the Episode 4 trailer in more detail. :) SPOILERS BELOW FOR THOSE WHO ARE AVOIDING THE TRAILER. In the Episode 4 trailer, Sean is alone, looking for his brother Daniel, and it appears the authorities are too. Appearance wise, Sean has changed. His head is shaved, and some gauze is now taped over his left eye to protect the injury he received at the end of Episode 3. This gauze appears to have been initially applied in a hospital facility, as seen by the character in medical scrubs who tells Sean about its application ("four times a day. I won't forget," Sean says, finishing his sentence). Sean also has a small scratch on his right cheek and some tiny flecks to his forehead (possibly from tiny shards of glass at the end of Episode 3). It also appears that Sean has been in a coma since the end of Episode 3, as he says, "I keep having these nightmares since I came out of the coma. Nowhere to go. What do I do now?" It is possible that the use of Daniel's power knocked him out, and we also see characters from Episode 3 lying motionless on the floor of Merrill's hut in a flashback. We see a car passing a "Welcome to Nevada" sign. Sean is seen driving a car (likely the same one that passes into Nevada as the visible passenger head rest looks very similar to Sean's). A close up on the license plate of the car Sean is driving reveals it is a California license plate (843 JML). We hear Sean say, "I'm so different now. I don't even recognise myself." . . . "I've let everybody down. I've lost Daniel. Where would he hide out?" The woman who talks to Sean in the hospital says, "The Bureau put his profile out over four states. You might spent the rest of your life in prison, or you can talk to me." It is possible that this woman is from the FBI. We see Sean creeping across a parking lot towards two cars. Possible hotwiring/theft involved? Or perhaps tampering with brakes to make it difficult for anyone to give chase during an escape. We see Sean arrive at a sign that says "Universal Uprising Church". The pastor mentioned on the sign is Pastor Lisbeth Fischer. Notice the word "Haven" visible on a mailbox in the foreground? Haven Point is the hometown of Jacob. Since the mailbox is cut off at the side of the screen, the word "Point" may be off-camera. The other sign also highlights that this is a religious area that Sean has arrived at. ("Life is a gamble. Bet on the Lord.") Sean arrives at a chain-link fence and is greeted by an unknown male who takes a gun out from behind his back. We hear Sean say, "Nobody will stop me," but it is unknown if this is a voiceover for the trailer or a line definitely spoken during the scene we see where Sean is speaking to two males who seem to be crowding him by the open door of his car (driver's side). We see something on fire and two males trying to get away from it (unknown who is helping who more). The one male seems to be dressed in the same clothing as the male who had pulled a gun from behind his back at the chain-link fence. There's another scene where Sean says, "I'm not afraid," and he is wearing a black eye patch instead of gauze now. His skin also seems free of any flecks and cuts. There is also another scene where he is pushed to the ground by an unknown man. He is wearing his Squad hoodie at this point and the gauze is still a black eye patch. We hear Sean say, "I wanna help my brother. It's all I can think about." We see Sean getting up from the ground and rushing up to a chain-link fence. It appears he's trying to get into a compound more than getting out. end. Category:Blog posts